A backflow prevention device may be positioned between a building and a potable water supply to protect the water supply from contamination or pollution due to backflow of water from a user into the water supply. Such backflow prevention devices are tested frequently to ensure that the devices are working properly. Multiple testing tools may be used to test such backflow prevention devices, such as a gas leak tester, a manometer, and a backflow test kit. It may therefore be desirable to combine these tools into a combination tester. Further, the data gathered by these testing tools is typically not protected such that reporting of the results of the tests depends merely on the tester, which may be subject to mistakes or falsification. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide technology to the testing tools for automated reporting of the test results to increase the reliability of the results. As such, there is a need for improved backflow prevention device testing devices and methods.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.